


I'll Tell You a Thousand Wishes, Make Them Come True

by gudegudetama



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Foursomes, M/M, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudegudetama/pseuds/gudegudetama
Summary: Baekhyun only really wanted a foursome, but sometimes things don't go as planned.





	1. I

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, both of their chests heaving as they come down from their highs. Baekhyun lets out a breathy laugh and kisses Chanyeol’s chest before resting his head on the spot. He can feel the racing heartbeat of his boyfriend, a smile forming on his face as Chanyeol runs his fingers through the smaller’s hair. “Can we take a bath?” Baekhyun asks, peering up at Chanyeol, blinking at him through his lashes.

 

“Do I have to carry you in there?” Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, and Baekhyun responds with a cute smile followed by an even cuter giggle, and Chanyeol lets out a dramatic faux sigh, sitting up. “Come on, princess, let’s take a bath.” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s cheek as a reward as Chanyeol picks him up, carrying him to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. When apartment hunting the beginning of that year, Baekhyun was adamant on finding one with a bathtub. He loved baths and was sick of not being able to take them while living in the dorms. So, Chanyeol searched for over a month until they found the apartment they’re currently residing in. It’s a bit of a longer drive than they were hoping, but Baekhyun promised the tub would be worth it.

So far, he had been right. As usual.

 

Chanyeol sets Baekhyun down on the counter before starting the water, and Baekhyun lets himself appreciate the view unabashedly, even when Chanyeol turns around and pretends to glare. “What are you looking at?” Chanyeol huffs.

 

“Your pretty little butt,” Baekhyun hums, and Chanyeol scoffs.

 

“It isn’t that little,” he pouts, sticking it out more.

 

“Whatever you say, baby,” Baekhyun grins, and Chanyeol frowns.

 

“You can get in the bath yourself,” Chanyeol tells him, turning back to the tub.

 

“No! I don’t want to walk. I’m sorry, Yeollie, your ass is lovely. It isn’t small at all,” Baekhyun exclaims.

 

“I know you’re lying, but I appreciate it,” Chanyeol smiles, walking over and lifting Baekhyun up. He carefully sets Baekhyun down into the water and slides in behind him, turning the faucet off before winding his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun lays his head back onto Chanyeol’s chest, and they sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only sound the rippling water when one of them move. Baekhyun toys with the idea running through his mind. He’d wanted to suggest it for a while but was nervous about what his boyfriend would think of it.

 

“Yeollie?” Baekhyun murmurs.

 

“Hm?” Chanyeol breathes out, running his hand down Baekhyun’s torso.

 

“Have you ever thought of a threesome?” Baekhyun starts.

 

“A threesome? With who?” Chanyeol’s surprise is clear in his voice, and Baekhyun isn’t sure how he feels about it.

 

“I was more thinking.. a foursome?” Baekhyun says quietly, but Chanyeol hears him perfectly due to the silence surrounding them.

 

“A  _foursome_?” Chanyeol exclaims.

 

“Y-Yes? I mean, if you don’t want to that’s okay! I just.. have been thinking about it for a while,” Baekhyun mumbles. “But if you don’t want to, it’s fine. I’d much rather have you comfortable.”

 

“If you’ve been thinking about it for a while, you must have someone in mind. Who is that?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun’s cheeks flush as their best friends run through his mind.

 

“Maybe Jongin and Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun whispers.

 

“Jongin and Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol practically gasps. “But—But Baekhyun! What if they said no? Then it would be so awkward!”

 

“It’s fine! Forget I said anything!” Baekhyun quickly says, his cheeks burning red. “I’m happy how we are. No foursome is needed.”

 

“You want to sleep with Jongin and Kyungsoo! I can’t forget that!” Chanyeol huffs.

 

“I don’t want to sleep with them any more than I want to sleep with you, so get that out of your mind, because I know you’re thinking it,” Baekhyun sighs. “I just thought it would be fun, okay? It’s totally fine to just move past it. You don’t want to, and I respect that.”

 

“I never said I would be against it,” Chanyeol mumbles. “I just am scared they’ll say no.”

 

“But what if they said yes?” Baekhyun prompts, and Chanyeol goes silent for a few moments.

 

“No! No, we can’t ask. I’d be open to possibly finding someone who aren’t our best friends, but not them. Is that okay?” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun nods.

 

“Of course, Yeol,” Baekhyun smiles, turning his head and connecting their lips softly. “I love you. Thank you.”

 

“I love you more,” Chanyeol grins, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck.

 

Baekhyun was calm, for a good few days. The idea kept floating through his head, but he did his best to ignore it. He wouldn’t break Chanyeol’s trust like that. It was a week later; he was lying in bed while Chanyeol was working late at work. It wasn’t exactly breaking his trust if only Baekhyun asked.. right? He would just clarify it was his idea and his only. If they reacted badly, to make them promise not to tell Chanyeol. He pulls his phone out and starts a group chat before he can psych himself out.

 

**To: Jongin, Kyungsoo**

hi i have a little proposition for you

**From: Jongin**

what is it?

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

we won’t get a dog stop asking

 

Baekhyun takes a moment to pout. The biggest flaw of their apartment building was pets weren’t allowed. Of course, in Jongin and Kyungsoo’s building, they did. But they wouldn’t get a dog, those privileged idiots.

 

**To: Jongin, Kyungsoo**

nono not that

(but you should)

this one is a little...different

and just so you know this is totally MY IDEA and not chanyeol’s so if you don’t want to this is secret from him

deal?

**From: Jongin**

you’re making zero sense

deal

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

i feel like i’m going to regret this but deal

**To: Jongin, Kyungsoo**

okay! so

have you two ever thought about a foursome???

**From: Jongin**

well i wasn’t expecting that

can’t say we have

or at least me and we haven’t talked about it

soo?

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

no definitely not

you want to have a foursome?

**To: Jongin, Kyungsoo**

.. yes

but if you don’t want to it’s OKAY just don’t tell yeol please

he was all scared bc he thought you two might be uncomfortable and it’d ruin our friendship

the dramatic cutie :(

**From: Kyungsoo**

i mean..

 

**From: Jongin**

it doesn’t sound terrible

**To: Jongin, Kyungsoo**

i’ll give you two a few mins to discuss :) don’t feel bad if you don’t want it!!

**From: Kyungsoo**

i’ll call you once we’re done talking okay?

**To: Jongin, Kyungsoo**

okay thank you soo!!

 

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath. He did want it. A lot, actually. So, of course, he would be disappointed if they said no. But he would be more upset for basically going behind Chanyeol’s back and not being successful. He anxiously waited for close to ten minutes and then his phone rang. He quickly lifted it to his ear after answering. “Hello?” His voice sounds as shaky as he feels.

 

“Hi, Baek,” Jongin hums. “We talked about it.”

 

“And?” Baekhyun says.

 

“As long as it won’t ruin our friendship, we’d be willing,” Kyungsoo tells him, and Baekhyun lets out a sigh in relief.

 

“It won’t! Oh my God, I love you two. I’ll tell Yeol, okay? How about tomorrow?” Baekhyun exclaims.

 

“Tomorrow? Alright,” Kyungsoo says. “I’ll call you in the morning. Text us what Chanyeol says.”

 

“I will! Thank you!” Baekhyun grins, and they say quick goodbyes before hanging up. Baekhyun was so excited he could hardly contain himself. The next hour waiting for Chanyeol to come home was agonizing, and as soon as he heard the front door open he jumps up and rushes to it.

 

“Woah,” Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun throws his arms around the taller. “Hello to you too.”

 

“You know I love you, right? So much. To the moon and back ten times,” Baekhyun starts.

 

“Oh, no. What did you do?” Chanyeol sighs.

 

“I.. May have asked Jongin and Kyungsoo about the foursome,” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a pretty smile, but Chanyeol’s face still falls. “Before you get upset, they said yes!”

 

“T-They said yes?” Chanyeol’s cheeks flush, and Baekhyun grins.

 

“Yes, they said yes. Are you happy?” Baekhyun asks. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to. But I think it would be fun, don’t you? To experiment? You told me Kyungsoo’s

lips are soft, and—“

 

“We don’t talk about that!” Chanyeol whines. “It was a dare, Baek!”

 

“Well, you could have them on yours again,” Baekhyun lets a small smirk curl onto his lips, running his finger down his boyfriend’s chest. “Imagine Jongin’s pretty moans. How he’ll look naked.”

 

Chanyeol groans and throws his head back, letting out a sigh, and Baekhyun slips his hand under Chanyeol’s shirt and runs his fingers across his abdomen.

 

“Imagine Kyungsoo’s pretty lips around your cock. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Baekhyun whispers, ghosting kisses along Chanyeol’s collar bone.

 

“Fuck. Fine, okay? You win, we can try,” Chanyeol breathes out. “But I want a blowjob.”

 

“Happily. Thank you, Yeollie,” Baekhyun grins. He made sure to text Kyungsoo and Jongin the good news before they went into the bedroom, though, and was pleased with his friend’s excited responses.

-

 

The next day, Baekhyun was awoken by Chanyeol pacing. He opens one eye and sees it’s barely eight in the morning and groans. “Yeol, why are you pacing?” Baekhyun whines.

 

“I’m scared! I haven’t slept with anyone other than you in years!” Chanyeol exclaims. “What if I suck?”

 

“You don’t suck, Yeol. I’m sure we’ll all have a good time. And if you don’t, we never have to do it again, okay? I promise. I won’t go behind your back again,” Baekhyun says as he sits up, scrubbing at his eyes. “Now come back to bed. I’m tired.”

 

Chanyeol looks over and bites his lip before nodding, climbing back into his spot and pulling Baekhyun into his arms. “Get some sleep, baby. I’m sorry I woke you,” Chanyeol sighs.

 

Baekhyun gets comfortable in Chanyeol’s arms and closes his eyes, comforted by Chanyeol’s  _slightly_  steady heartbeat.

 

He woke up around noon, and he saw Jongin’s text saying to be there by seven. He showered and procrastinated until around 5:00 when he got dressed and went and sat on the couch. He was nervous, but he wouldn’t tell Chanyeol that. It would just upset him more. He knew he wanted this, so bad. But Chanyeol made a valid point. They hadn’t slept with anyone else other than each other, what if Jongin and Kyungsoo weren’t satisfied? What if they had their hopes up and Baekhyun disappointed them? Chanyeol recognized the small frown on Baekhyun’s lips as soon as he saw it. He was upset, but about what was a mystery.

 

“What, baby?” Chanyeol asks, coming over and grabbing Baekhyun’s chin gently.

 

“How do you always know?” Baekhyun whines, but Chanyeol knew he was secretly pleased. He loved that Chanyeol knew everything about him.

 

“Mm, lots of experience,” Chanyeol hums, pecking Baekhyun’s forehead. “Now spill.”

 

“Fine. What if I disappoint Jongin and Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun pouts. “What if I’m not actually good? I’m the only one you’ve been with, what if you’re just used to me, but I actually suck?”

 

“That’s what you’re nervous about?” Chanyeol chuckles and Baekhyun’s pout deepens as he nods. “Baby, I can promise you that you aren’t bad. You’re beautiful and fantastic in bed. Don’t worry about that, please.”

 

“What are you nervous about then? We only have an hour until we have to go,” Baekhyun murmurs, feeling his nerves bubbling in his stomach.

 

“I’m nervous to see you with someone else. What if I get jealous and angry?” Chanyeol sighs. “I love Jongin and Soo, but that doesn’t mean I’m immune to jealousy.”

 

“Even if they make me feel amazing, you always make me feel better. I love you, Yeol, you have no reason to worry about that,” Baekhyun tells him. “Come on. Let’s get you dressed. Look dapper for our big date.” Chanyeol laughs as Baekhyun drags him off of the couch and into their bedroom.

 

-

 

Baekhyun was promptly panicked when they pulled up to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s complex. Chanyeol looked about the same, and Baekhyun reaches over and squeezes his hand. “I love you,” Baekhyun smiles gently, and he feels the tension leave Chanyeol’s fingers, his shoulders drooping.

 

“I love you too,” Chanyeol breathes out, his big, dopey smile Baekhyun loved so much fresh on his lips. “Let’s go.” Baekhyun texted Kyungsoo before they made their way up to their door, and Chanyeol was the one to knock.

 

It opens a minute later to Jongin, who smiles at them. But Baekhyun could tell it wasn’t the usual smile Jongin gave them. There was something shining in his eyes, a glint that made the nerves in Baekhyun’s stomach mix with excitement. “Hi,” Jongin hums. “Come in. Soo’s already in the bedroom.”

 

“Already?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongin shuts and locks the door behind them.

 

“He’s been very excited about this, believe it or not,” Jongin smirks. “It made me that much more ready. Now get your asses in there before he starts without us.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol oblige, and Baekhyun almost chokes on his spit when he sees Kyungsoo, naked except for his briefs, lying on the bed.

 

“Isn’t he pretty?” Jongin whispers in Baekhyun’s ear, sending shivers up his spine, and Baekhyun nods, feeling the nerves slowly dissipate. “Yeol, do you remember when you two kissed?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol’s voice is deep, his cheeks flushed, and Kyungsoo looked just as flustered from all the attention. Baekhyun jumps when he feels a soft kiss on his neck, feeling himself blush as Jongin squeezes his waist.

 

“Why don’t you two join him, hm?” Jongin suggests. “Get these clothes off. As good as you look in them, I’d much rather see you bare.”

 

“Who knew Jongin was so good at dirty talk?” Chanyeol mumbles, starting to unbutton his jeans. After stripping, Baekhyun sat on the bed next to Kyungsoo, both of them looking at the taller men standing before them. Unsure of how to start, Baekhyun trailed his hand up Jongin’s thigh, slowly palming his crotch as a bulge began to form. “Come here, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol muttered, feeling some sort of jealousy pool in his stomach. The shorter boy obliged and stood up, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and neck.

 

Chanyeol leaned him to kiss him sensually, letting his tongue explore the unfamiliar mouth. Kyungsoo gasped slightly, moving his hands to roam Chanyeol’s broad chest. “A-ah,” Baekhyun let out a sudden moan, and both boys looked over to see Jongin giving the small boy a hickey on his neck. The two were now on the bed, Jongin rubbing their clothes crotches together as Baekhyun let out small whimpers.

 

Normally, Chanyeol would feel jealous seeing someone else pleasure his boyfriend. But this time, he just wanted to please Kyungsoo the way Jongin was pleasing Baekhyun. Chanyeol roughly pushed Kyungsoo onto the bed, and he stood at the end of the bed, and the small doe-eyed boy fidgeted with the waistband of his boxers, trying to push them down. “Need help baby?” Chanyeol asked, his voice dripping with sex. Kyungsoo modded feverishly and allowed Chanyeol to hook his fingers under the elastic band of the underwear, pulling them down in a swift motion.

 

On the opposite side of the bed, Baekhyun had removed Jongin’s pants and was busy licking a stripe on the underside of the thick cock in front of his face. Without warning, Baekhyun took Jongin’s entire length in this mouth, eliciting a groan from Jongin. “Damn, Baek. Your mouth is sinful,” Jongin moan, taking a handful of Baekhyun’s brown locks and began thrusting into his mouth.

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was taking his time with Kyungsoo, giving his perky brown nipples sensual sucks and nibbling on them softly. That was the difference between Chanyeol and Jongin; Chanyeol likes to take things slow and sensual where as Jongin was all about fucking hard and fast, something Baekhyun was finding out as his face was being fucked.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were completely nude, with Chanyeol’s lubed finger prodding at Kyungsoo’s twitching hole. “If you’re okay with this Kyungsoo, I’ll do it,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear. Kyungsoo bit his lip and nodded, and Chanyeol pushed his index finger into the tight heat. He glanced over at this boyfriend and Jongin out of curiosity, and nearly fainted at the sight.

 

There was his sweet innocent boyfriend, riding Jongin’s face and moaning like a porn star. “Oh f-fuck, Jongin _yes_ ,” Baekhyun gasped, rocking his hips as Jongin gripped his ass; Chanyeol knew there would be marks left tomorrow.

 

Chanyeol eventually worked his way up to three fingers inside of Kyungsoo, stretching him throughly. He added a fourth to be sure, because from looking at it, Chanyeol’s dick (although he wouldn’t say it out loud) was slightly bigger than Jongin’s. “You ready, Soo?”

 

“Stop asking and fuck me Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moaned. Chanyeol sucked in a breath and he didn’t need to think twice. He pushed himself into Kyungsoo and groaned loudly, and he felt Baekhyun and Jongin’s eyes on him.

 

“Oh _fuck_ Kyungsoo. Fuck you’re so tight,” Chanyeol groaned out, dropping his head onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder. At this point, Chanyeol was glad his feet were planted on the floor, using this opportunity to lift Kyungsoo’s legs on his shoulders and jack hammer into him.

 

“Jongin- ah..Jongin, let me ride you,” Baekhyun pleaded, finally feeling the wet muscle leave his now prepped hole. Jongin smirked and sat back on the bed, motioning at his upright cock for Baekhyun to sit on. Baekhyun giggled, this would be a piece of cake, Chanyeol was bigger. Baekhyun positioned himself with his back against Jongin’s chest and sunk himself down on Jongin’s cock. “Oh shit Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped and moaned out Chanyeol’s name before he looked over at Jongin. He felt himself get harder if that was possible, because the way Baekhyun was moaning and whimpering was seriously affecting him. “Ch-Chanyeol, can I ride you t-too?” Kyungsoo asked with big eyes. Chanyeol modded and pulled out, crawling onto the bed and sitting in front of the other couple; Baekhyun looked absolutely fucked as he bounced on Jongin’s cock, Jongin taking a rosy bud in between his thumb and index finger and abusing it.

 

Kyungsoo lowered himself onto Chanyeol’s cock, immediately hitting his prostate and letting out a whimper. He began to roll his hips in a fast motion, catching Chanyeol off guard. Baekhyun was good at riding, but Kyungsoo was _fucking amazing_. Without warning, Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo by the neck and started making out with him as they bounced in the other men’s laps. Chanyeol’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head while he watched his boyfriend feverishly kiss the man on his dick. Baekhyun pulled away, a trail of spit connecting him and Kyungsoo’s mouths. “Fuck, Baekhyun. You’re a slut aren’t you? And Chanyeol kept you hidden from us?” Jongin snarled, moving his hips up to meet Baekhyun’s bounces, perhaps being a dancer has blessed him.

 

Chanyeol took the cue to wrap a hand around Kyungsoo’s red and leaking cock, stroking it in time with Kyungsoo’s hip rolls. “You like making out with Baekhyun don’t you, Soo? Isn’t he so good? He's great at sucking dick too. Maybe after this, I’ll let him suck you off, I’ll let you do whatever you want with him baby,” Chanyeol growled into Kyungsoo’s ear.

 

“ _Oh_ \- I’m gonna come,” Kyungsoo whined, reaching his hand out to jack Baekhyun off, who was whining at the friction that was finally on his cock.

 

Jongin was the first to come, surprisingly. Baekhyun had rolled his lips exactly the right way with a moan of Jongin’s name, and that sent him over the edge. Of course, the feeling of being full and the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand wrapped around his leaking dick meant Baekhyun was next, coming all over Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

Kyungsoo grinned wickedly and licked Baekhyun’s juices off his fingers, which made Chanyeol finish almost at the same time as Kyungsoo.

 

All four of the boys were panting and sweaty, and Jongin took the liberty to help Baekhyun off his now softening cock, laying him down gently on the bed. Chanyeol tried to help Kyungsoo lift off his member, but Kyungsoo insisted doing it himself. He nuzzled himself into Baekhyun’s side, Baekhyun let out a happy sigh and cuddled into Kyungsoo.

 

Both Chanyeol and Jongin retrieved wet clothes to wipe themselves and their boyfriends down. Baekhyun let himself enjoy cuddling with someone who wasn’t Chanyeol, who was much closer to his size. Kyungsoo was breathing heavy next to him, and Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he was still panting. “So, Kyungie,” Baekhyun murmurs, letting his hand find Kyungsoo’s. “Did you have fun?”

 

“Chanyeol’s dick is bigger than Jongin’s,” Kyungsoo whispers, and Baekhyun giggles, nodding. “It felt.. interesting. Good, but it was just so different. Seeing Jongin fucking someone else was really hot.”

 

“Are you saying I’m hot?” Baekhyun lets out a faux gasp, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, the fond smile he reserves for a few select people curling onto his heart shaped lips.

 

“Yes, Baekhyun, you’re hot,” Kyungsoo tells him, amusement clear in his tone, and Baekhyun grins before leaving a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“Ah, are you starting again without us?” Jongin grins as him and Chanyeol re-enter the room with cloths in their hands.

 

“Never,” Baekhyun teases. “Yeollie, help me clean up.”

 

“I’m coming,” Chanyeol has a smile on his face, but Baekhyun knew him far too well. He wasn’t happy, the smile not reaching his eyes. He didn’t have the same shine in his eyes that he did when he truly smiled. Baekhyun chose to ignore it for now, not wanting to ruin what had been such an amazing night for him. He would tend to his boyfriend’s worries later, he wanted to soak in the bliss he felt for as long as he could.

 

Chanyeol carefully wipes down Baekhyun’s body, Jongin doing the same to Kyungsoo next to them, and Baekhyun couldn’t believe he had gotten his wish. While Chanyeol was bigger in the dick department, Jongin had abs, and thighs that Baekhyun wanted wrapped around him so badly. He lets himself stare at Jongin for a few moments before he hears Chanyeol’s soft huff, and he quickly looks back up to his boyfriend. Chanyeol was frowning now, not even trying to hide it, and Baekhyun grabs the cloth from his hands and sets it on the bed, pulling Chanyeol down and connecting their lips. Chanyeol was rough, seeming to be trying to prove to Baekhyun that he was worthy, which was the most ridiculous thing in Baekhyun’s mind. He humors Chanyeol for a few minutes, letting Chanyeol pratically shove his tongue down Baekhyun’s throat as if he was showing dominance.

 

“You two look good when you make out,” Jongin says, and a small smile forms on Baekhyun’s lips without him even realizing. But Chanyeol sure did.

 

The bed was hardly big enough for them to all fit in for sex, so sleeping there was obviously not happening. “I had fun,” Kyungsoo smiles once they’re all dressed again. “Could.. Could we try it again sometime?”

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo look to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s forearm. “We can try to find a time to do something, okay?” Baekhyun nods, not wanting to say yes or no until he knew Chanyeol’s true thoughts. “But I had fun too.”

 

“Who knew you were so wild?” Jongin smirks, and Baekhyun bites his lip as his cheeks flush, and he feels Chanyeol tense beside him. “I would never have expected Chanyeol to be so aggressive either.”

 

“He’s a puppy unless we’re in bed,” Baekhyun smiles. “We should head home, but I’ll text you, alright?”

 

“Okay. Bye, Baek. Bye Yeol,” Kyungsoo smiles, and everyone, including himself, was surprised when he leaned in to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek.

They’d been best friends for years, and they’d definitely shown affection, but this was new. Baekhyun enjoyed it.

 

“Bye,” Chanyeol murmurs, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and opening the door with his free one. As soon as they got to the car Chanyeol blasted the music, so the conversation was going to have to wait. Chanyeol went straight to bed when they got home, and Baekhyun sat up worrying. What if in doing this, he didn’t lose his best friends—he lost his boyfriend?


	2. II

Baekhyun didn’t fall asleep that night. His mind was running a million miles an hour and he thought he was going to make himself sick from all of the worrying he’s done. Chanyeol starts to stir around nine, and Baekhyun perks up, both wanting Chanyeol to wake up but also not wanting to be confronted with the love of his life possibly leaving him.   


It took a few minutes for Chanyeol to open his eyes, and they settled on Baekhyun right away.   
“Why are you up?” Chanyeol yawns, his morning voice making Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat.   
He truly had the most gorgeous man in love with him. If he ruined this, he was the biggest idiot alive.   


“Couldn’t sleep,” Baekhyun admits softly, running his fingers across Chanyeol’s jaw.   


“Figured you’d sleep like a rock considering how blissed out you were last night,” Chanyeol can’t keep the discontent out of his voice, even this early, and Baekhyun sighs.   


“Baby,” Baekhyun whispers. “You know I love you.”   


“I didn’t mind it during the sex. I really didn’t. I knew you were just in the moment,” Chanyeol starts. “But then when we went to get towels to clean up, Jongin asked if you always were that responsive and whiny, and I realized how much I hated him knowing that.”   


“Yeollie—“ Baekhyun tries.   


“Let me finish. Please,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun nods. “Then seeing you kiss Kyungsoo, and lay with him, holding his hand.. I just got so insecure. And then you were looking at Jongin like he was your next meal and I felt like I wasn’t good enough for you.”   
  
Baekhyun waits a moment, and Chanyeol sighs, motioning for Baekhyun to start talking.   
“Yeollie, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I would do anything to make you happy, and I’m so, so sorry I made you feel that way. I never wanted to,” Baekhyun feels tears brimming in his eyes and he sniffles, turning his face. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I-I just was so happy because it finally happened, and while I do love Jongin and Soo, it isn’t the same as with you. It isn’t nearly as much. I-I love you so much, a-and if you want we never have to do it again. Whatever you want.”   


“Don’t cry, Baekkie. I hate seeing you cry,” Chanyeol murmurs. “I’m sorry too. I just get insecure, because I’m so lucky that you love me as much as you do. I still can’t believe it sometimes. And seeing how you looked with them, I just felt.. not important. Jongin can fuck you, Kyungsoo can cuddle with you, what am I even doing there?”   


Baekhyun dabs at his eyes with his sleeve and shakes his head. “I’m lucky to have you. You were there because I would have never, ever gone over there without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Chanyeol. Even if we had a fucking orgy and I slept with tens of people, none of them could make me feel as good as you do,” Baekhyun promises. “Jongin was good, yes, and I enjoyed cuddling with Kyungsoo, but I love doing both of those things with you because you are the love of my life and I want to do everything with you.”   
  
Chanyeol now was the one with tears in his eyes, and Baekhyun lets out a breathy laugh.   
“This was a horrible idea. I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun whispers. “Tell me how I can make it up to you. I’ll do anything.”   


“It wasn’t. Seeing you so into it was still exciting for me,” Chanyeol sighs, blinking his tears away. “I’d be willing to try it again. I just.. need to learn to not let my insecurities get in the way.”   
“I love you. We are only considering doing it again if you want to. Don’t do it because you think it’d make me happy,” Baekhyun tells him sternly. “Let’s take some time to think about it. I’m sore and I would love to take a shower with you if you would be so inclined.”   


“No sex and I agree,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun’s jaw drops. “I can’t think about Jongin being inside you or me being inside Kyungsoo right now. Can it just be a shower, and I’ll wash your hair and make you all nice and clean? Please?” Baekhyun’s heart melts at his adorable boyfriend and he smiles, nodding, kissing Chanyeol’s nose.   


“I’ll walk today,” Baekhyun teases, but Chanyeol sits up quickly and scoops Baekhyun up before he could even protest. Baekhyun lets out a surprised laugh as Chanyeol rushes to their bathroom, giggles escaping both of them as Chanyeol turns on the water with one hand, starting the shower up.   


“Get in. I’ll get towels quickly,” Chanyeol hums, brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.   
Baekhyun strips down and climbs inside, feeling the tension leaving his shoulders already from the hot water. Chanyeol joins him a few moments later, and they brushed their teeth together before Chanyeol grabbed the shampoo and started to wash Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun closes his eyes and blindly kisses Chanyeol’s chest, hearing the cute laugh in response.   


Chanyeol bends his head down for Baekhyun to shampoo his hair, and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to kiss Chanyeol’s forehead a few times before starting. This whole no-sex shower thing was a lot more fun than Baekhyun imagined, Chanyeol taking body wash and forming an awful attempt at a Santa-esque beard and making Baekhyun laugh so hard he almost slipped.   
It wasn’t until Chanyeol started to wash Baekhyun’s body that he went silent, and Baekhyun looks up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed as the water runs down his neck and down his chest, and Baekhyun rests his hand in the middle of the stream.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks.   


“You have marks. From Jongin,” Chanyeol sighs, and Baekhyun looks over his shoulder to see that Chanyeol was correct. They weren’t big marks by any mean, but there were a few clear bruises from Jongin’s hands. “Did it feel nice?” Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun frowns. “Tell me honestly.”   


“I mean, y-yes. Did Kyungsoo feel nice?” Baekhyun asks.   


“He rode me like you wouldn’t believe. I love you, and our sex, but I’ve never been ridden like that in my life,” Chanyeol murmurs. “It was.. sexy.”   


“So you enjoyed that, at least?” Baekhyun gives him a small smile. “Tell me more.”   


“I.. Fuck. Seeing you kiss him, while he was riding me... i-it turned me on more than I would like to admit,” Chanyeol groans. “You looked so fucking sexy.”   


“About that no-sex thing,” Baekhyun hums, and Chanyeol smirks, grabbing Baekhyun by the ass and pulling him directly against his own body.   


“I have a little game,” Chanyeol’s voice was full of mirth, and Baekhyun was excited already. “I won’t fuck you or blow you. I’ll give you my thigh, and I want you to tell me what you liked about Jongin.”   


“A-Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol nods, nudging his thigh tightly between Baekhyun’s legs.   
  
“Anytime, baby,” Chanyeol whispers, and Baekhyun slowly starts to rut against Chanyeol’s thigh. He was getting hard, fast, and he knew if he didn’t want to come in seconds he’d have to distract himself.   


“J-Jongin has a really hot body,” Baekhyun starts. “He was so... fast. He a-ate me out really well, and I felt his thighs and oh my God, Yeol, h-he’s so hot. He has abs, and he was so rough with me. He’s a dancer so he could keep up, a-and—fuck. Please touch me.” Chanyeol licked his lips as his boyfriend begged to be touched. Somehow, all jealousy had left his body as he saw Baekhyun rutting against his thigh like a puppy in heat. 

“What else baby?” Chanyeol’s voice was so sultry in Baekhyun’s ear.   
  
“Mm- fuck. Kyungsoo’s so f-fucking hot too. Watch him bounce on your cock turned me on so much. I- ah, God I just wanted to suck his dick so badly,” Baekhyun was panting, what had originally turned into rutting against Chanyeol’s thigh turned into Baekhyun wrapping his dainty fingers around both members, stroking them at a fast pace.   
  
“Would you want me and Jongin to use you like a slut?” There it was: the s-word. The word Chanyeol knew would make Baekhyun completely lose control.   
  
Baekhyun let out a high pitched moan (he felt sorry for their neighbors) and began playing with his left nipple for some sort of extra pleasure. “Yes Chanyeol, please. O-oh fuck, please use me.”   
  
“Fuck baby, your handjobs are amazing. One day I’ll let you jack Jongin off. You want that baby?” Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun’s ear, “I’ll let you fuck Jongin anytime you want. Everyone deserves to get a piece of my little slut.”   
  
Baekhyun came instantly. His eyes were scrunched closed and his mouth hung up, letting out a long whine. He felt himself being pushed to his knees and Chanyeol continued pumping himself. He knew where this was going. With one last tug and a short grunt, Baekhyun’s face was covered in Chanyeol’s come. Both were still breathing heavily, and Baekhyun used the opportunity to wash the sticky substance off his face.   
  
“Jongin may be able to fuck me, but he’ll never come close to you. All you have to do is touch me and I come undone,” Baekhyun giggled, standing up and kissing his boyfriend. “I love you, Park Chanyeol. Never forget that.”   


“I love you too,” Chanyeol smiles. They got of the shower after and laid down in bed, and Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol.   


“What you said about fucking Jongin—“ he starts.   


“I was in the moment,” Chanyeol interrupts him. “But knowing you’ll always come back home to me, that’s enough. I’d be willing to give it a shot.”   


“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks. “I’ll be fine if we don’t, Yeol.”   


“But I want to see you all worked up like that again. I know I can do it to you, but seeing someone else, Jongin especially, do that is really intriguing to me,” Chanyeol tells him. “Would you want me to go work out? Get big thighs and abs?”   


“Don’t be stupid, Yeollie. I love your body exactly the way it is. Jongin is pretty to look at, but I’d choose yours any day,” Baekhyun smiles. “I’ll call Kyungsoo and set another time up. Sound good?” Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun grins, kissing him and grabbing his phone.   


-

  
Over the next few months, they had developed a routine. Chanyeol slowly got used to seeing Baekhyun get fucked by someone else, and has even grown to love it. Baekhyun loves it just as much as he did the first time, and all of their fears had been proven wrong. If anything, they’ve only grown closer to Jongin and Kyungsoo. They hang out more during the week now than they did before, with weekends reserved for their time alone together. Baekhyun had always felt close to them, but now they all had this special bond that none of them had ever felt before and he loved it.   
  
“Holy shit,” Jongin is the first to speak once they’ve all finished, sprawled on the bed, spent. “You did good, Baekkie.” Baekhyun still had tears fresh in his eyes but he’s able to gather the strength to give Jongin a small smile, trying to calm his body.   


“Come here,” Kyungsoo breathes out, pulling Baekhyun into his arms, and Baekhyun lets out a sigh into Kyungsoo’s neck.   


“Are you okay, baby?” Chanyeol asks, rubbing Baekhyun’s back.   


“Mhm. A little sore already,” Baekhyun admits, his voice hoarse from all the shouting he’d just done. Jongin and Kyungsoo’s poor neighbors.   


“Where?” Jongin asks. “I’ll give you a massage.”   


“Aren’t I a lucky boy?” Baekhyun muses and Kyungsoo smiles, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. “My lower back and my thighs.”   


“I’ll get some water,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun feels the bed shift when his boyfriend stands up.   
  
He lets out an involuntary sigh when Jongin’s fingers start to knead into his lower back, relaxing even further into Kyungsoo’s embrace. “You looked so pretty today,” Kyungsoo hums, scratching Baekhyun’s scalp with his fingernails. “You sounded beautiful, too.” Warmth blossoms in Baekhyun’s chest and he couldn’t stop smiling, absolutely loving all of the praise and attention he was getting.   


“Is it feeling better, baby?” Jongin asks, moving down to Baekhyun’s thighs.   


“Mhm,” Baekhyun confirms, and he could feel the blush on his cheeks. Something about Jongin calling him baby always made him giddy. Lying in Kyungsoo’s warm embrace he felt so safe and loved and he never wanted to move. Chanyeol comes back in, and Baekhyun sits up, drinking from the bottle of water Chanyeol brought in.   


“You’re still all dirty,” Kyungsoo muses, running his finger over a now dry spot of come on Baekhyun’s stomach, and Baekhyun cringes. “Do you want a shower?”   


“I can’t stand right now,” Baekhyun admits with a small laugh.   


“I’ll help you. It should help relax your muscles, too,” Kyungsoo smiles.   
  
Baekhyun lets Kyungsoo guide him to the bathroom, leaning his head Kyungsoo’s shoulder as Kyungsoo turned the water on. He steps in first, Kyungsoo following and closing the door, and he can’t help but smile as he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” Kyungsoo breathes out, the fondest smile on his face, and Baekhyun giggles, burying his face in between Kyungsoo’s shoulder and neck, wrapping his arms around his waist.   


“You are,” Baekhyun argues, and Kyungsoo chuckles.   


“Let me wash your body, baby. Step back,” Kyungsoo hums. Once again, Baekhyun felt warm all over (and not from the water) as Kyungsoo called him baby. He’s so used to that feeling with Chanyeol and Chanyeol alone, but it wasn’t unusual to feel it with Jongin and Kyungsoo as well. They all have sex, of course he’s going to be soft around them. Baekhyun obliges to Kyungsoo’s command, stepping back, but keeps one arm around Kyungsoo’s waist.   


“I like how you look when you ride Yeollie. He does too,” Baekhyun says.   


“I had a feeling,” Kyungsoo snickers, starting to scrub Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I see the look on your face when I do it.”   


“I can’t help it,” Baekhyun pouts, feeling his cheeks turn red. “You two are hot!”   


“Jongin always talks about how good you feel,” Kyungsoo smirks. “I love seeing how you react to him.”   


“He’s so rough,” Baekhyun huffs. “How aren’t you always sore?”   


“Because I’m used to it. Chanyeol is really sexy, you lucky bitch. He’s so good at getting me turned on with just his words and he’s powerful but slow. It’s a really nice contrast,” Kyungsoo says. “And kissing you is always fun.”   
  
Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo’s eyes and gives him a hopeful smile before puckering his lips. “Kiss,” Baekhyun demands, and Kyungsoo chuckles. He leans forward and gently nips at Baekhyun’s lower lip before kissing him. It was slow, languid, the water falling down Baekhyun’s back as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo licks into his mouth and he moans, melting in Kyungsoo’s embrace. He feels Kyungsoo giggling against his lips, to the point where he has to pull away to laugh, resting his forehead against Baekhyun’s.   
Something strikes in Baekhyun’s chest then. He was feeling something for the other couple.

-

He did his best to ignore the pit in his stomach for weeks. He couldn’t even think about it without feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. This is exactly what Chanyeol was scared about. He couldn’t bear to hurt Chanyeol like that, to confirm what he had been worrying about since this started. Every weekend, when he would lie in Jongin and Kyungsoo’s bed, he would try to convince himself it wasn’t happening. He didn’t feel anything for them.   


But then Jongin would be extra gentle with him after they were done, or Kyungsoo would give him a fond smile and kiss his cheek, and he knew it was hopeless. Not only was he hurting Chanyeol, but he was also hurting Jongin and Kyungsoo. He didn’t want to break them up. They were perfect for each other, if Baekhyun was the reason they ended up breaking up, he would hate himself. 

Saturday night he was dreading what was about to come. He followed Chanyeol up to the door, trying to will himself to keep calm. Kyungsoo opens it and smiles brightly at them, pulling Baekhyun in for a hug, and Baekhyun felt sick. “Hi, love,” Kyungsoo hums, pulling Chanyeol down over Baekhyun’s shoulder to kiss his cheek. “I wanted to try something tonight.”   


“What’s that?” Baekhyun breathes out.   


“Why do Jongin and Chanyeol always get to have the fun? I want to try topping you,” Kyungsoo whispers, and Baekhyun feels his cheeks darken. “I want to see how you feel, baby.”   


“O-Okay,” Baekhyun stutters out, hating the excitement he felt.   


“So I have to bottom for Jongin?” Chanyeol huffs, and Kyungsoo laughs.   


“He said that he would be willing to bottom for you, relax,” Kyungsoo muses.   
  
Once Baekhyun was flat on his back, Kyungsoo having three fingers inside of him, he was torn between pleasure and guilt. “S-Soo, it feels good,” Baekhyun gasps as Kyungsoo curls his fingers inside of him.   


“You’re so pretty, Baekkie,” Kyungsoo breathes out, and Baekhyun looks over, seeing Chanyeol and Jongin were watching them. He suddenly felt so overwhelmed, all of their eyes on him. It felt like they could see straight through him. It hurt so badly to pretend not to feel anything, to pretend he wasn’t hurting Chanyeol. Tears were forming in his eyes and he couldn’t breathe.   


“Soo. Kyungsoo, stop,” Baekhyun begs, hearing the panic in his own voice, and Kyungsoo freezes, pulling his fingers out a moment after.   


“What? Did I hurt you?” Kyungsoo asks, running his hands down Baekhyun’s sides, and Baekhyun felt like the worst person on the planet.   


“I.. I-I can’t,” Baekhyun whimpers, sitting up.   


“Baby?” Chanyeol’s worry is clear in his voice as Baekhyun gets off the bed, quickly pulling his clothes back on.   


“I have to go. Please stay here, okay? I need to be alone,” Baekhyun pleads.   


“Baek, what’s wrong?” Jongin tries to follow him, and Baekhyun shakes his head rapidly.   


“No! No, I have to be alone. Please just stay here, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, grabbing his phone and the keys to their car off the dresser and quickly making his way out of the apartment.

-   


Baekhyun heard Chanyeol outside of their apartment for hours, begging for Baekhyun to open the door. He had shown up only an hour after Baekhyun and had been unrelenting in his requests to be let back inside. “Baekhyun, please, what happened?” 

Baekhyun can hear how tired and hurt Chanyeol sounds and his heart pangs as more tears flow down his cheeks. He’s come to terms with his feelings. He loves Kyungsoo, that he was sure of. He knew it wasn’t far off with Jongin, but he and Kyungsoo had such a strong bond.   
He loved him almost as much as he loved Chanyeol and that was terrifying. He has never loved anyone like he loves Chanyeol.   


“Baby, Kyungsoo and Jongin said they’re sorry for whatever they did. If any of us hurt you somehow, we’re so sorry,” Chanyeol says, and a sob racked Baekhyun’s chest because it was the exact opposite. He was the one hurting them. He was the one who went and fell in love and couldn’t stop it. His phone had been blowing up, and he plugged it in next to him as he sat on the couch, watching texts from Jongin and Kyungsoo flow in. The ones that made him the most upset were the ones you could sense how hurt Kyungsoo was.   
  
**From: Kyungsoo**

baekkie what did i do?   
what did we do?   
please answer, or let chanyeol in.. none of us know what we did to you   
please baby i’m scared just please talk to one of us   
you mean so much to all of us. please tell us what we did   
  
Baekhyun knew he had to face reality sooner or later. It was past Midnight and Chanyeol was knocking on the door and begging, quite loudly, to be let back inside. Soon their neighbors would call the landlord on them and they’d get in trouble. “Baekhyun, please. I will stay out here all night if I have to,” Chanyeol begs. “Just tell me the truth. You can do it through the door if you want, just tell me. Please.”   


Baekhyun wipes his eyes and walks over, unlocking the door. Chanyeol jumps to his feet and immediately engulfs Baekhyun in a hug. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol hurriedly asks. “What did we do?”   


“Y-You didn’t do anything,” Baekhyun whimpers. “It’s me.”   


“What? Do you want to stop with Jongin and Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks.   


“No. And that’s the problem,” Baekhyun murmurs. “I.. I love them, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo for sure, b-but Jongin isn’t far behind. I-I love you the most, but I’ve been denying having feelings for them for almost a month now a-and I can’t anymore. I don’t want to lose you, please d-don’t leave me, Yeollie.”   


Chanyeol was quiet, keeping his arms around Baekhyun, and Baekhyun sobs into his chest.   
“I’m so sorry! I-I know this is what you were afraid of b-but I can’t help it anymore,” Baekhyun whimpers. “Please don’t leave me. P-Please.”   


“Breathe,” Chanyeol says, his voice scratchy. “You love them?”   


“Yes,” Baekhyun cries, and Chanyeol sighs. “I feel so awful. I don’t want to hurt you b-but I already did.”

"It’s okay, baby,” Chanyeol murmurs, rubbing Baekhyun’s back. “You still love me?”   


“Yes! Yes, so, so much,” Baekhyun exclaims. “I love you more than anything. That hasn’t and won’t change. I-I just know I love them too.”   


“We should talk to them about this, shouldn’t we?” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun shakes his head. “Yes, we should. They’re worried too.”   
  
Chanyeol called Jongin and told him and Kyungsoo to come over the next morning, and then he lead Baekhyun to their bedroom. He laid down and pulled Baekhyun into his arms. “I love you, okay? Thank you for telling me,” Chanyeol breathes out.   


“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun’s voice cracks as tears threaten to spill again.   


“Stop apologizing. You can’t help how you feel,” Chanyeol says. “Get some sleep, baby. I’ll help you talk to them in the morning.” Baekhyun fell asleep relatively easy for how uneasy he felt, his body exhausted from the stress and crying.   
  
He woke up to Chanyeol shaking him and his boyfriend gave him a soft smile. “They’re here. Come out when you’re ready, okay?” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath.  He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair before going out to the lounge room, seeing Jongin and Kyungsoo on the couch. Jongin is up first, hugging Baekhyun tightly.   


“You scared us, baby,” Jongin whispers, smoothing Baekhyun’s hair down.   


“M’sorry,” Baekhyun mumbles, and he almost breaks down when Kyungsoo hugs him.   


“Chanyeol said you would be honest. Will you?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun nods a few moments later. “That’s all we ask.”  Baekhyun sits down next to Chanyeol and grabs his hand, knowing he was most likely about to lose his best friends. “You guys are going to hate me,” Baekhyun says weakly.   


“We won’t, Baek,” Jongin frowns.   


“There’s no reason to sugar coat it. Tell them, Baek,” Chanyeol squeezes his hand for reassurance.   


“Fine. I love you, okay? I-I’ve known for almost a month but last night was too much. I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t want to hurt you, but I can’t help it anymore,” Baekhyun murmurs. “If you can’t be friends with me, p-please don’t leave Chanyeol. He doesn’t deserve to lose you guys because of me.”   


“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers.   
  
Kyungsoo stands up and Baekhyun’s heart sinks, expecting him to walk out of the apartment and Baekhyun’s life. But he walks straight up to Baekhyun and grabs Baekhyun’s cheeks.  “Is that all?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun nods, tears starting to blur his vision. “Baby, we love you too,”   


Baekhyun feels his jaw drop and he looks between Jongin and Kyungsoo, seeing the smile forming on Jongin’s lips. “Y-You love me?” Baekhyun whispers.   


“Both of you,” Kyungsoo smiles up at Chanyeol before turning his attention back to Baekhyun.   “We were going to try and talk to you soon. We talked a few weeks ago and admit we both loved you two.”   


“You love me..” Baekhyun trails off, his voice barely above a whisper, and Kyungsoo smiles.   


“Yes. Now please kiss me, I thought I was going to die from worry last night,” Kyungsoo breathes out. Baekhyun happily connects their lips, pulling Kyungsoo as close as he can get him, and he can feel Kyungsoo’s smile growing against his lips.   
  
“Hold on,” Jongin says, and Baekhyun pulls away, frowning. “Chanyeol, you’ve been quiet.”  Baekhyun looks up and can see how pained his boyfriend looks and his heart falls.   


“I.. I care about you two, so much. But I don’t know if I can love anyone as much as I love Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says shakily. “I would do anything for you two. But Baekhyun... I don’t want to hurt you, not loving you as much as I love him. You don’t deserve that.”   


“Yeollie,” Kyungsoo sighs. “It’s going to take time to get used to everything. We aren’t going to force you into anything, but.. give us a chance. Let us love you and see if you could return it.”  Chanyeol looks down and Baekhyun, and falters, seeing the hope in his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt either of you,” Chanyeol mumbles.   


“B-But, if you’re worried about it, you clearly love them to some extent,” Baekhyun tries.   


“We’ll give you time, Chanyeol. And if you never love us the same way you love Baekhyun... that’s okay,” Jongin says, resting his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.   


“But you don’t deserve that,” Chanyeol frowns.   


“Let us make the decision. Just give us a chance,” Kyungsoo pleads. Chanyeol looks between the three hopeful faces, and he couldn’t bear to see them disappointed.   


“Okay,” Chanyeol nods. “I’ll try.” Baekhyun grins and wraps his arms around all three of them, his heart so, so happy to have so many people to love and cherish.   
  



	3. III

Over the next few weeks, Baekhyun had become more comfortable with spending more time with Kyungsoo and Jongin. He didn’t feel guilty anymore, even if he could tell Chanyeol’s full heart wasn’t in. During the day when Chanyeol was at work, he’d spend his time with one of the boys to keep himself company. They weren’t official yet, Baekhyun wanted to make sure Chanyeol was comfortable with his new found loves before making any drastic life changes. Baekhyun had decided that if Chanyeol eventually concluded that he didn’t love Kyungsoo or Jongin, that he would stand by him and leave the other two for good. He loved Chanyeol more than life itself and would do anything to keep him happy.

Of course, his mind wasn’t on that right now, because he was being felt up by Kyungsoo, who was currently making out with him on the couch of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s shared apartment. Baekhyun let out a soft moan as Kyungsoo grinded on top of him. “I love you, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo moaned into his ear before he began sucking on Baekhyun’s jawline.

“I l-love you too,” Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. His eyes were closed and he was enjoying the feeling of Kyungsoo grinding on him before his phone began to ring. Both boys paused and Baekhyun reached over to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey baby,” Chanyeol’s voice came over the other end; Baekhyun’s heart filled with butterflies. “What’s up?”

“Well, a very steamy makeout session with Kyungsoo was up. But of course, I’ll always answer when you call. How about you?”

“Hm, sounds sexy. I was just calling to see if you wanted me to pick up dinner when I get off work or if you wanted to cook.”

Baekhyun pondered before deciding he didn’t feel like cooking a full dinner tonight. “Panda Express,” he simply stated.

“Got it, I love you, baby,” Chanyeol said, Baekhyun could hear the smile on his face.

“I love you too, goodbye,” Baekhyun hung up the phone, setting it back down on the side table. He looked over at Kyungsoo, who was staring off into space. “Is it hard?”

Kyungsoo glanced up. “My dick? Yeah, but Chanyeol made it soft.” Baekhyun giggled and hit his forearm.

“No silly, I mean...is it hard loving Chanyeol when he doesn’t necessarily love you back?” Baekhyun asked, taking Kyungsoo’s hand into his.

Kyungsoo sucked in a breath. “Y-Yeah..it’s a bit hard. I love Chanyeol. But I know he could never love me how he loves you. Whenever we have sex, I know he has no feelings involved, and sometimes I just want to cry, you know?” he began to sniffle, and Baekhyun wipes the tears from his eyes.

“Chanyeol will come around,” Baekhyun whispered, leaning in to kiss Kyungsoo lovingly. “How about this- we can go on dates, all four of us. Being around you guys and me without having sex might help him.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Does Jongin feel the same way?” Baekhyun asked, silently wiping a tear from his eye. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to see him tearing up. He was supposed to be the strong one in this situation.

“He won’t admit it, but I know he does. I see how he looks at Chanyeol when we’re done. It’s the same way he looks at me. I think he may even love Chanyeol the same amount he loves me. It’s so hard not to. He’s amazing, he’s kind, he’s talented. Now I know why you fell for him back in freshman year,” Kyungsoo chuckles dryly.

Baekhyun remembered their freshman year of college, him and Chanyeol shared the same introduction to music class, stealing small glances at each other in the lectures. They had started dating not too long after that, and now here they were, their junior year of college. They moved in together, they spent every night in each other’s arms, and now they were here in a confusing clusterfuck of love and foursomes.

“Chanyeol will love both of you. I know he will,” Baekhyun assures him. “Do you want me to drive you home? Or do you wanna take the bus?”

“Can you drive me, Baekkie? I just want to spend time with you,” Kyungsoo pleaded, and Baekhyun’s heart fluttered.

“Anything for you my little Soo.”

-

When Baekhyun arrived home, his boyfriend had already laid the food on the table for them to eat.  Chanyeol emerged from the bedroom, having changed from his work clothes to his usual attire of no shirt and sweatpants. “Hey babe,” Chanyeol greeted the smaller male, Baekhyun internally swooned at his deep voice.

“Hey Yeollie,” Baekhyun mused. He went in for a hug and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, putting his head on his chest and taking in a deep breath. Chanyeol smelled delicious.

“You hung out with Kyungsoo today?” Chanyeol said more than asked as they sat at the table, he broke his chopsticks apart and dug into the orange chicken in front of him.

“Yeah, I did. We talked…” Baekhyun trailed off. He was unsure of how to bring up Kyungsoo and Jongin’s dilemma to the taller male. He didn’t want to force Chanyeol’s feelings for them, but he felt like Chanyeol had a right to know.

“What about?” He asked with a full mouth.

“Kyungsoo is...he’s a bit hurt...by you,” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol swallowed his food and set his chopsticks down.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…Kyungsoo and Jongin…they really love you, Yeollie. Like, a lot. And they know you don’t reciprocate those feelings yet,” Baekhyun said. He was afraid to look Chanyeol in the eye.

“You know I can’t rush my feelings for them. It has to come naturally,” Chanyeol huffed.

“I know!” Baekhyun exclaimed, but realized how harsh it came out. “I know. It’s just...I had an idea. How about we all go on some dates? Just like a picnic or dinner or something. Or maybe you can go alone with them. See how you feel when I’m not around to influence you,” Baekhyun suggested.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Chanyeol cleared his throat before saying, “you’re right. I need to try and be around them when you’re not flooding my mind.”

Baekhyun perked up, his frown turning into a soft smile. “I promise Chanyeol, if you don’t feel _anything_ for them at all, we’ll stop. I’ll stop.”

“I feel _something_ , I just don’t know what it is,” Chanyeol admitted. “I can’t tell if it’s infatuation or lust or..”

“Love.” Baekhyun finishes his sentence for him.

“When I see Kyungsoo smiling my heart literally skips a beat. And Jongin..he’s so fucking funny and it’s just so adorable when he excited about his dumbass jokes,” Chanyeol lazily smiled at the thought, Baekhyun’s heart felt warm.

“I’ll decide a date for us. Okay?”

“Okay, babe. Can we finish eating though? I’m hungry,” the giant groaned. Baekhyun giggled and fed him a scoop of rice with his chopsticks.

-

After getting confirmation from Jongin and Kyungsoo that they wanted to try a date with Chanyeol, Baekhyun decided to bring it up again. “Hey, Yeollie?” Baekhyun hummed, causing Chanyeol to look up from his textbook. “I’m not trying to push you, but... I really would appreciate it if you could go out with Jongin and Kyungsoo. Without me.”

Chanyeol let out a sigh and closed his textbook, walking over to Baekhyun and sitting down on the bed next to him.  “I don’t know what to do, Baekhyun. I don’t want to get their or your hopes up,” Chanyeol frowned, resting his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek. “I care for them a lot.”

“I’m not asking you to fall in love tomorrow. I just want you to try. As Kyungsoo said, give them a chance. Please?” Baekhyun whispered, putting his hand on top of Chanyeol’s. “Think of a date you would really want to go on. They’re still our best friends, you will have a good time. Don’t think of it as a date if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
Chanyeol bit his lip and pulled Baekhyun closer to place a soft kiss on his lips, trying to calm himself down. 

“I’ll try for you, okay?” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun smiled back at him.

“Thank you, Yeollie. I love you,” Baekhyun said.  
  
Chanyeol put more effort into the date/non-date than he thought he would. He spent over a day trying to find where to have it, settling on a picnic like Baekhyun had first suggested, and then was shopping for three hours to find things to bring.  He wasn’t sure what Kyungsoo and Jongin would enjoy, and stressed out for almost half the time he was in the store, but he ended up with a pretty good amount of food.  He also got a bottle of wine for them to share, since the location he chose was within walking distance from his and Baekhyun’s apartment and he knew them spending the night would make Baekhyun happy.  He could sleep on the couch for one night so long as he got to see Baekhyun smile. 

Baekhyun told him Kyungsoo and Jongin were going to be there at seven, and he went out for a bit so Chanyeol couldn’t force him into coming as well. Chanyeol was pacing around the apartment, checking the picnic basket he bought to make sure he had everything multiple times. Kyungsoo and Jongin had no idea what he had planned, all they knew is the three of them were going out on a date and there was no need to dress fancy.  Baekhyun still scoffed when Chanyeol tried to put a hoodie on and threw a light blue dress shirt and black jeans on the bed to wear instead before he left. He hasn’t been on a first date in over two years, and this technically was his first date with Kyungsoo and Jongin. He had a right to panic.  
  
It was a minute to seven when there was a knock on the door and Chanyeol jumped, his heart pounding as he quickly made his way over to the door and pulled it open.   
Kyungsoo and Jongin stood there, and he felt a little less nervous when Jongin immediately pulled him in for a hug.  “Baekhyun told us you would be freaking out,” Jongin said. “There’s no need, Yeol. We’ll enjoy whatever you have planned.” 

“You look handsome,” Kyungsoo grinned, running his hand down Chanyeol’s side once Jongin lets him go.

“U-Uh, thank you, you guys do too. Come in,” Chanyeol nodded, stepping to the side and letting them walk past him. He took note as they walked by that they both did really look handsome, Kyungsoo wearing a white sweater and blue jeans and Jongin in a striped shirt with a jean jacket over it and black ripped jeans.  
They both had put a lot of effort into looking nice clearly, and Chanyeol so badly wanted this to go well.  He wanted Baekhyun to be happy.   
  
“So where are we going?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo made his way over to the coffee table, where the picnic basket and wine bottle sat. 

“Would it perhaps be a picnic?” Kyungsoo mused, and Chanyeol felt himself blush.

“Yeah. Um, if you guys don’t like that, we could always catch a movie?” Chanyeol offered.

“Are you kidding? We told you we’d be happy with whatever you have planned. A picnic sounds perfect, Yeollie,” Kyungsoo smiled. “Let’s go. I’m starving.”  
  
The walk was only about five minutes, and Chanyeol was relieved that Jongin and Kyungsoo both worked hard to keep the conversation flowing, talking about their projects at school and the things they’d done since they’d seen Chanyeol last.  Once they reached the park, Chanyeol guided them over to the spot he had chosen.   It was near the pond, and the sun would be setting around 7:30, the spot he chose was perfect to view it together.  Chanyeol opened the basket and laid the blanket down, letting Jongin and Kyungsoo sit down before sitting in the spot left for him between them. 

“I just got some simple things. I’m sorry if it isn’t what you like,” Chanyeol mumbled as he set the basket in front of them. “It’s just sandwiches and a salad and some other side dishes.. sorry.”

“It’s perfect, Yeol. You need to relax,” Jongin said softly, squeezing Chanyeol’s thigh before grabbing one of the neatly wrapped sandwiches Chanyeol had spent two hours preparing earlier that day.

“You got mangos!” Kyungsoo gasped, and Chanyeol tried not to let his happiness show. He remembered Kyungsoo’s love of mangos while shopping and picked out three he hoped would be good, knowing how much the smaller loved the fruit.

“Baekhyun told me you liked them,” Chanyeol found himself telling them, and he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to lie. They were best friends before this. Knowing things about them wouldn’t be weird. 

“I do. Thank you, this is perfect,” Kyungsoo grinned, already starting to peel one of the mangos. 

“I brought wine too, there’s some plastic glasses here,” Chanyeol told them, grabbing the opener and pulling the cork out before pouring three glasses and handing one to each of them and keeping the last for himself.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Jongin asked after taking a sip of his wine.

“Oh! Right,” Chanyeol said, blushing once again when the pair laughs at him. They ate in relative silence for about ten minutes, small comments were thrown here and there, but Chanyeol was too nervous to try and start up a conversation.  
  
Jongin luckily saved him a few minutes later, letting out a gasp.  “Look at the sun! It’s so pretty!” He exclaimed. 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo breathed out, and Chanyeol smiled at how excited they both seemed.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” He said, and Jongin looks back to him.

“Did you know about this? Is that why we’re sitting here?” Jongin asked. 

“I was looking for somewhere to have this around the same time yesterday and I saw how beautiful it was. I wanted you guys to see, too,” Chanyeol told them, and Kyungsoo gives him the brightest smile he thinks he’s ever seen.

“That is so thoughtful, Yeollie,” he whispered. “Thank you. It is beautiful.”

“Almost as beautiful as you two,” Jongin smirked, and Kyungsoo groaned as Chanyeol blushed, taking a sip of his wine to try and hide it.  
  
They had been sitting there for close to an hour now, the sunset and the only light the fake candles Chanyeol had put in the basket and the park lights behind them.  Kyungsoo and Jongin had both cooed when Chanyeol pulled the candles out to set them up, and Chanyeol’s chest felt warm.  They really seemed to notice how much effort he had put into all of this, and it felt nice to have his efforts be appreciated.  They were laying on their backs now, trying to point out the stars they could see.   
Chanyeol knew quite a bit about astrology, having taken two courses on it since getting to college, so he was able to show them the visible ones he remembered. 

“There’s Capricorn. That’s both of your zodiacs, right? It sort of looks like a triangle, can you see it?” Chanyeol pointed to it, guiding Jongin and Kyungsoo’s hands to meet his own.

“I see it! It’s faint, but I see it!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “Do you see it, Nini?”

“I think so. They all sort of look the same to me, if I’m honest,” Jongin mumbled, and Chanyeol laughed. 

“I used to think that too. But it’s easy to find them for me now,” Chanyeol told them. “Do you see the big dipper? If you look around it, the Ursa Major is there. It sort of looks like.. a horse? The big dipper is the front of its body, and the legs are below it.”

“I kind of see it,” Kyungsoo hummed. “I had no idea you knew so much about stars, Yeollie.”

“I love astrology. I really want a telescope, but Baekhyun made fun of me when I asked to buy one,” Chanyeol murmured.

“I’ll yell at him. It’s adorable, Chanyeol. We’ll buy you a telescope if we have to,” Jongin huffed, and Chanyeol smiled. He reached down and found Jongin’s hand, linking their fingers together and then doing the same with Kyungsoo. He couldn’t point to constellations anymore, but this felt pretty nice, too.  
  
Chanyeol heard his phone ringing a little while later and he reluctantly let their hands go to sit up and grab it off the blanket.  “Hello?” He answered, Kyungsoo and Jongin sitting up as well. 

“Where are you? It’s already past ten,” Baekhyun whines, and Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Did the date go bad? Why are none of you answering me?” 

“Oh. We’re still at the park,” Chanyeol told him, and he heard Baekhyun’s gasp.

“Still? Are you guys having a good time then?” Baekhyun asked, and he looked between the men on other side of him before answering.

“Yes. It’s been really fun,” Chanyeol smiled, and Kyungsoo squeezed his arm.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you then. Text me when you’re coming home so I can be expecting you, then, okay?” Baekhyun said. “I love you. Put me on speaker so I can say it to them too.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes before putting it on speaker as Baekhyun requested.

“Go ahead, Baek,” Chanyeol said.

“Hi! I’m happy you guys are all having such a good time. Don’t forget about me, though. I love you all,” Baekhyun giggled.

“We could never. We love you too,” Kyungsoo grinned. 

“Love you. Be home soon,” Chanyeol told Baekhyun before hanging up. “It’s almost ten thirty already.”

“Really?” Jongin asked. “Time has flown. Tonight was amazing. Thank you, Yeol.”

“It really was. Thank you,” Kyungsoo leans up and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, and Chanyeol bites his lip, feeling warmth spread through his body.

“Thank you guys for coming,” Chanyeol murmured. “I wanted to surprise Baek, how would you feel about spending the night?” 

“Yes!” Jongin quickly exclaimed. “I-If you really want us to.”

“I really do. Let’s head back,” Chanyeol smiled.  
  
Chanyeol opened the apartment door, immediately hearing Baekhyun’s voice.  “Baby! How did it go? Tell me everything!” Baekhyun called from the bedroom. 

“Come out here and we will,” Chanyeol smirked, Kyungsoo and Jongin laughing quietly as Chanyeol puts the basket on the counter.

“We?” Baekhyun asked, and then there were quick footsteps. He saw Baekhyun’s face light up upon seeing the three of them, and he rushed over and hugged all of them at once.

“How was the date?” Baekhyun squealed into the embrace.

“Better than I could have imagined. Chanyeol planned it perfectly,” Kyungsoo smiled, and Chanyeol knew he was blushing, but he didn’t really care.

“They’re spending the night, by the way,” Chanyeol told Baekhyun. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“The couch?” Jongin huffed. “You are not sleeping on the couch. We will squeeze all of us into that bed even if we are sleeping on top of each other.” Chanyeol was surprised but didn’t protest, letting the three pull him into the bedroom.  
  
They found clothes for Jongin and Kyungsoo to change into and they did manage to all fit into the bed—with Baekhyun half on top of Chanyeol, but they slept like that half the time anyway.  Kyungsoo was also squished in the middle and Jongin had to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo to not fall off, but it worked.  It did work.  Chanyeol realized once everyone else had fallen asleep that he went into the date wanting to make Baekhyun happy.  But as it went on he was so excited seeing how happy Jongin and Kyungsoo were, too.   He fell asleep that night, his heart warm and the bed full. 

-

  
The next morning Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had to go to school to finish up a project they were doing together, so it was only Jongin and Chanyeol left in the apartment.   They were sat on the couch, some reruns playing on the tv, and there was a comfortable silence lingering over them.  Jongin had ended up taking his shirt off last night after getting too hot and he hadn’t put it back on, and Chanyeol was finding it.. distracting, to say the least.  He couldn’t stop himself from glancing over and letting his eyes run down the dancer’s well-toned body.  Jongin was gorgeous. There wasn’t a doubt about it.   His eyes were fixated on Jongin’s chest when Chanyeol heard him clear his throat, and his eyes snap up to meet Jongin’s, seeing the mischievous glint in them and the smirk curled onto his lips.  “Are you enjoying yourself?” The mirth in Jongin’s voice causes Chanyeol’s face to turn bright red. 

“Sorry, I-I shouldn’t have been looking,” Chanyeol murmured, evading his eyes.

“Hey, don’t look away,” Jongin huffed, and Chanyeol’s eyes widened when the former straddled his lap, resting his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s. “Did you like what you were looking at?” Chanyeol’s mouth went dry when Jongin leaned back and ran his hand down his own abdomen, the smirk only growing bigger. 

“You know, we always have fun with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun,” Jongin started, running his fingers along Chanyeol’s chest. “We don’t ever seem to have much fun for ourselves, baby.” Chanyeol let out a small whimper at the pet name, and Jongin chuckled.

“Let’s get this shirt off,” Jongin hummed, grabbing the bottom of Chanyeol’s shirt and tugging it over his head, tossing it onto the floor.  Chanyeol’s mind was racing and all he knew was he wanted Jongin to continue with whatever he had planned.  
  
Jongin stood up and tugged his pants off, throwing them next to Chanyeol’s shirt.  Chanyeol sucked in a harsh breath when Jongin got onto his knees, looking up at Chanyeol with innocent eyes.  “What would you like me to do, Yeollie?” He asked. 

“I...Whatever you want,” Chanyeol said, feeling himself harden in his sweatpants.

“Ah. You have to tell me if what you want to happen,” Jongin smirked. “I want you to tell me what to do.” Chanyeol bit his lip and looked down before responding.

“Touch me,” he whispered.

“A little quiet, but I’ll let it pass. I expect you be louder later though,” Jongin tisked, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s sweatpants. Chanyeol lifted his hips and was surprised when Jongin pulled his underwear down with them, pushing them to the side once they were off. Just seeing Jongin on his knees in front of him was causing him to harden, and Jongin took notice of that. “I’ve got you excited, have I?” Jongin teased, and Chanyeol let out a groan when Jongin took his cock in his hand, running his thumb across the slit. “I’m touching you, Chanyeol. What else would you like me to do?”

Chanyeol was past the embarrassment now. With Jongin’s teasing touches across the tip of his member, he was in desperate need of action, and quick. “Blow me. Please,” he begged, and Jongin grinned. He didn’t waste any time, sitting up more and sucking the head into his mouth.  Chanyeol moaned and almost thrusted into his mouth, barely managing to control himself at the last second. Jongin stopped, and a whimper fell past Chanyeol’s lips, causing the former to laugh.

“I just have to ask a question, relax,” Jongin mused. “Would you like to fuck my mouth, Chanyeol? I’d be honored.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he nodded. It was one of the things that turned him on most, and Baekhyun was incredible at it. Looking at Jongin’s lips he wanted nothing more at that moment to see them wrapped around his cock.

“Go ahead. I’ll tap your thigh if it’s too much, alright? Otherwise, you don’t have to stop,” Jongin told him, and Chanyeol stood up.  Jongin opened his mouth and Chanyeol took his time slowly easing it in, not wanting Jongin to choke. He let out a groan when he could almost fit his entire length inside without Jongin seeming to be having any problem, and Jongin blinks up at Chanyeol, seeming to be saying he could start. Chanyeol started slowly, barely bucking his hips forward, and Jongin took it in stride, his tongue sliding around the cock in his mouth.

“F-Fuck, Jongin. Your mouth feels so nice,” Chanyeol grunted, thrusting in just a bit harder. He did it again, and Jongin gagged the smallest bit but didn’t tap his thigh, so Chanyeol took that as an invitation to continue. He grabs ahold of Jongin’s hair and holds his head still, thrusting in until his pubic hairs were brushing against Jongin’s upper lip. He was slowly losing his restraint, his hips moving faster and going deeper into Jongin’s throat.  
  
When he looked down and saw tears pooling in Jongin’s eyes he was concerned until Jongin moaned around him, and Chanyeol almost fucking came.  Jongin reached up and took Chanyeol’s balls into his hand, squeezing as Chanyeol thrusted in harder, and Chanyeol let out a loud moan he knew the neighbors would hear.  “Fuck. Fuck, d-do that again. You’re doing so good, Jongin, fuck,” Chanyeol panted out. 

Jongin listened, squeezing again and running his tongue along the vein on the side of Chanyeol’s cock, and Chanyeol let out a curse. He canted his hips forward, feeling himself go in deeper than before, and Jongin gags around him, sending vibrations up Chanyeol’s cock. He couldn’t stop the moan that passed by his lips, feeling slightly guilty.  
He paused for a moment, waiting for the tap, but it never came.  Jongin moaned again and squeezed Chanyeol’s balls harder, so Chanyeol started up a fast pace again.  He was getting close, Jongin’s continuous squeezes on his balls and how deep his cock was in his throat almost sending him over the edge.  It was Jongin moaning when Chanyeol tugged at his hair and the obscene noise that sounded when Chanyeol slightly pulled out that had him gasping.  “J-Jongin, fuck, I’m going to come,” Chanyeol exclaimed, and Jongin squeezed his balls and moaned around him one last time, bringing him to his release.  He shot his load down Jongin’s throat, his chest heaving as he pulled out once he was done.   
  
He fell back onto the couch, spent, and he watched in awe as Jongin swallowed, shooting Chanyeol a red-lipped smile.  “Did you enjoy that?” Jongin’s voice sounds the slightest big hoarse and Chanyeol let out a groan. 

“Fuck yes, you did so good. Come here,” Chanyeol told him, and Jongin eagerly listened. “What do you want me to do?”

“Can we be like teenagers discovering they’re gay and dry hump?” Jongin grinned, and Chanyeol let out a laugh.

“If that’s what you’d like, of course,” Chanyeol said, and Jongin forced him to put his underwear back on so it would be realistic. Jongin settled back in his lap and leaned forward, connecting their lips, fisting his hand in Chanyeol’s hair. He heard and felt Jongin’s breathy whimpers as he licked into Chanyeol’s mouth, their tongues meeting in the middle as Jongin grinded down onto Chanyeol’s cock.  
  
He could feel himself growing hard again as Jongin tugged at his hair, pulling away and attaching his lips to Chanyeol’s neck.  Chanyeol’s eyes roll back when Jongin works on leaving a mark, sucking and nibbling on the skin, all while rutting against his lap.  Chanyeol decided to help the dancer, bringing his hand down and rubbing Jongin over his underwear when he lifted his hips, and he could feel Jongin’s moan against his neck.  “Y-Your hands are so fucking big,” Jongin whimpered, biting down onto Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol winced. 

Jongin continues to grind against Chanyeol, his breathing growing heavy as he reattaches their lips, desperately shoving his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol lets him take the lead, tasting himself on Jongin’s tongue, gasping when Jongin pulls his hair again. “I want you to fuck me so bad one day,” Jongin growled, and Chanyeol lets out an obscene moan. “Your dick is bigger than mine, I know you’ll fill me up so nice.”

“A-Are you trying to get me off or are we working on you?” Chanyeol gasped, rubbing Jongin’s cock harder.  


“Both. I want to see you can come twice for me. I know you can,” Jongin grunted, rutting down harder. “I-I’m getting close, Yeol.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol whimpered as Jongin pulled his hair harder. Jongin pushed his tongue back into Chanyeol’s mouth and Chanyeol felt his hips stutter before wetness coated his hand through the boxers, and Jongin gasped into his mouth, his body tensing and then falling slack. Chanyeol was painfully hard again, but Jongin was panting into Chanyeol’s shoulder and didn’t seem to be in the mood anymore, so Chanyeol wouldn’t push that.  
  
A few minutes later Jongin finally lifted his head and Chanyeol removed his hand from between them, which was the slightest bit sticky.  Chanyeol’s jaw dropped when Jongin met his eyes and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, pulling Chanyeol’s fingers to his mouth and sucking his own cum off of Chanyeol’s fingers.  He rolled his hips a few times while doing so and that was enough to make Chanyeol finish, for the second time, letting out a whimper of Jongin’s name when he does so.   
Jongin smirked and kissed Chanyeol’s lips, running his thumb across Chanyeol’s cheekbone.  “Did you enjoy yourself?” Jongin hummed, already knowing the answer. 

“Kiss me, you dumbass,” Chanyeol sighed, and Jongin grinned before doing as he was asked.  
  
Kyungsoo and Baekhyun came back after Jongin and Chanyeol had cleaned themselves up, and Kyungsoo and Jongin had to leave.  Chanyeol kissed both of them goodbye, much to everyone’s surprise, but he could see Baekhyun’s big smile out of the corner of his eye and he knew it was worth it.  “Did you two have a good time?” Baekhyun asked, and Chanyeol nodded. 

“Yes. But I need a shower, will you join me?” Chanyeol smiled, and Baekhyun happily followed him to the bathroom.  
  
Baekhyun was washing Chanyeol’s body when he suddenly paused, a frown curling onto his lips.  “I didn’t give you this hickey,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol’s eyes widen. 

“You’re right.. um, Jongin did,” Chanyeol mumbled, and Baekhyun’s face lit up.

“Did you two fuck while we were gone?” Baekhyun gasped.

“N-No! He blew me, a-and we uh, dry humped because he asked, but that’s all,” Chanyeol blushed. “Are you mad?”

“Now why on earth would I be mad, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun giggled. “I’m excited! It’s a pretty hickey!”

“How can a hickey be pretty?” Chanyeol grumbled. “Just continue, idiot.” Baekhyun did so, but the smile lingered on his face for the whole shower.  
  
Baekhyun waited to be alone until he called Kyungsoo.  “Kyungie, guess what I found out,” Baekhyun grinned once Kyungsoo answered. 

“Hello. What is that, Baekkie?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Our boys had a little fun while we were gone,” Baekhyun giggled. “Yeol has a hickey and told me Jongin sucked him off and they dry humped.”

“No wonder Jongin didn’t want to have sex tonight,” Kyungsoo huffed. “That’s.. a good sign though, right? Chanyeol doing stuff without you there?”

“Yes, it’s a great sign. Chanyeol doesn’t ever do things with people he doesn’t trust and care for. He takes sex seriously,” Baekhyun told him. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo said. “Now I want to be with Chanyeol alone.”

“You’ll get your chance, Soo. I promise,” Baekhyun mused.


	4. IV

Baekhyun lazily played with Kyungsoo’s hair as the four boys sprawled themselves out on the couch. Jongin was cuddled up against Chanyeol, which was becoming a norm for them. After the small intimate session they had, the two had been inseparable whenever they were together (Baekhyun had even walked in on them making out in the kitchen when they were supposed to be cooking). Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were happy that Chanyeol was finally open to Jongin, but the two had discussed that they wished Chanyeol would act the same way with Kyungsoo, which was why their plan tonight included Baekhyun getting Jongin out of his and Kyungsoo’s apartment so the two unfamiliar boys could have some alone time. “I wanna go pick up dinner, Jongin can you come with me?” Baekhyun lied through his teeth, glancing over at Jongin. Jongin smiled and stood up.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he grabbed his car keys and said a quick goodbye, kissing Kyungsoo on the lips and Chanyeol on the cheek. Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol softly before waving goodbye to Kyungsoo and walking out with Jongin.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sat silently for some time before Kyungsoo scooted closer to Chanyeol. “Hey Channie..” he trailed off, “I’m like, really horny right now.” He leaned up and whispered into Chanyeol’s ear, causing goosebumps to rise on Chanyeol’s skin.

“Y-Yeah?” Chanyeol stuttered, closing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo repeated, rubbing Chanyeol’s inner thigh dangerously close to his forming bulge. “Can you fix that for me?” Kyungsoo asked and Chanyeol nodded feverishly. The small boy led Chanyeol to him and Jongin’s shared bedroom, pushing him on the bed once they were inside. Kyungsoo stripped down instantly and Chanyeol did the same, trying to keep up with the impatient boy.

“I don’t want to ride you tonight, I wanna look at you on top of me,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded how honey tasted; sweet and smooth. Chanyeol finally spoke up, which was just a small ‘okay’.

Kyungsoo laid flat in his back. “D-Do you need prepping?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo shook his head, motioning down to his hole. Chanyeol looked down to see a small jewel poking out of Kyungsoo’s stretched hole. Chanyeol internally groaned, Kyungsoo had anticipated this. “You’re quite dirty aren’t you, Soo?” Chanyeol hummed as he pulled the plug out of Kyungsoo.

A whine left his mouth and he went from being full to nothing at all. His hole gaped, wanting to be filled again. Chanyeol pushes himself in, groaning as Kyungsoo sucked him in like a professional. The red-haired boy moaned loudly as Chanyeol began to thrust slowly into him. Chanyeol examined Kyungsoo’s face as he thrusted, he was so soft and pure. Kyungsoo was perfect, Chanyeol thought. He was so gentle, so kind and understanding.

Chanyeol gasped, and not just because Kyungsoo started moving to meet his thrusts. Chanyeol stopped moving. “I love you.”

“I- what?” Kyungsoo breathed out, moving his hand down to jack himself off. “Why did you stop?” He whined. Chanyeol pushed his hand away, eliciting a whine from Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, I love you. I love you so much. And Jongin too. I want to be with both of you guys and Baekhyun. I’m..I’m sorry it took me so long to realize this,” Chanyeol rambled out. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he looked at the boy underneath him. “I love your cute laugh when you’re trying to hide it from Jongin, I love your little snores when you fall asleep with Baekhyun, and I love how you put everyone else before you. It’s so admirable.”

Kyungsoo sniffled, using his hand to wipe his own tears away. “Chanyeol, I love you too. Come here,” he mumbled, using his hands to pull down Chanyeol’s face to connect them in a passionate kiss. Kyungsoo pulled away, looking the tall man in the eyes. “Make love to me, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol laughed through his slightly falling tears. “As you wish, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo weren’t sure when or even if their respective boyfriends came home that night, spending the whole time lost in each other’s tender touches and sensual kisses.

-

The next morning Chanyeol saw Jongin in the kitchen, working on breakfast with Baekhyun, and he walked in behind them.“Where did you guys stay last night?” He asked, and Baekhyun turned around.

“Our place. We wanted to let you two be alone for the night,” he hummed, walking over and hugging the taller man. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes. He’s still asleep,” Chanyeol answered, leaving a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before going over to Jongin. Jongin smiled and stuck his arm out, tugging Chanyeol close.

“We’re making pancakes. They’re turning out better than I thought they would,” Jongin chuckled.

“Knowing Baekhyun’s history with cooking anything—“

“Hey! I’m getting better!” Baekhyun huffed. “I’m going to go see Kyungsoo since you two are mean!”

“I love you!” Jongin called out with a laugh before turning his attention back to the pan. Chanyeol took a deep breath in and looked down at the dancer.

“Jongin?” Chanyeol started, and Jongin looked up at him. “I realized something last night.”

“What’s that, babe?” Jongin asked, flipping a pancake with his free hand.

“I love you,” Chanyeol said confidently, and Jongin froze. “I told Kyungsoo last night and I wanted to tell you in person, so I waited. I love you, Jongin. I’m so grateful you two gave me the time and chance to figure that out myself.” Chanyeol felt his heart drop when Jongin’s eyes filled with tears.

“What?” He quickly asked, and Jongin turned the stove off before throwing his arms around Chanyeol.

“I love you too,” Jongin whimpered into Chanyeol’s neck. “I-I was so scared you’d never be able to say it.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long. But I know now that I love you and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and I don’t know what that entails but I’m ready for whatever it is,” Chanyeol told him. “As long as I get to have all of you, I’m happy.”

“I-I’m happy too,” Jongin sniffled. “Can we go pile in the bed?”

“What about the pancakes?” Chanyeol mused, wiping away Jongin’s stray tears and fighting off his own.

“Fuck the pancakes,” Jongin mumbled, causing Chanyeol to laugh.

They went into the bedroom and found Baekhyun cuddled around Kyungsoo, who was still half asleep. “He’s all smiley and won’t tell me why,” Baekhyun whined. “Did you two just have a really good fuck or what?”

“It’s more than that,” Chanyeol laughed, pulling Jongin over to the bed with him and climbing in. They were a giant mess of limbs and Chanyeol wasn’t sure who’s hand grabbed his own but he couldn’t care less.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo whispered, rubbing his thumb along Chanyeol’s cheek with a grin. “I’d like to kiss all of you but my breath is awful.”

“Do you think I care?” Jongin smirked, leaning over Chanyeol and kissing Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo shoved him away and laughed, his smile bright.

“What about the pancakes?” Baekhyun asked, seeming to only just remember.

“I don’t care about the pancakes right now,” Jongin sighed. “I want to stay right here with you guys.”

“Sap,” Chanyeol joked, brushing Jongin’s bangs from his eyes.

“You love it,” Jongin grinned, and Chanyeol nodded.

“I really do,” he breathed out, hearing Baekhyun’s small gasp.

“Yeollie did you just—“ Baekhyun started, but then he seemed to connect the dots, shooting up in bed. “You said it!? You told them you loved them?”

“Last night and this morning,” Chanyeol mused, and Baekhyun squealed, flopping down and throwing his arms over the three of them still lying down.

“I’m so happy! We all love each other!” Baekhyun exclaimed, jumping up once again. “What does that mean? Are we all together now? Do I have three boyfriends?”

“Let’s not label anything yet,” Kyungsoo quickly said. “We need some time, to figure everything out.”

“B..But I wanted to call you all my boyfriends,” Baekhyun visibly deflates, his head drooping.

It was funny, how seeing Baekhyun sad made all of them jump to action, desperate to put the smile that brightened their days back on his face. “You can! If you want you can, Baekkie,” Jongin said. “It won’t bother us. It just won’t be official yet.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you. If you want to call us boyfriends, feel free. I just don’t want to label it while we’re figuring everything out,” Kyungsoo explained. “Is that okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and kissed all of them on the cheek before standing up. “Now, boyfriends, I want my pancakes!” Baekhyun exclaimed, and everyone (not so) reluctantly got out of bed, following him to the kitchen.

-

By the time a month had passed, they had gotten sorted out—they hoped. It was a little confusing figuring out the living situation, but they had settled on an agreement. As long as nobody had to sleep alone, it didn’t matter. So now they all have things to get ready in both apartments and keys to both places because it never was really clear who was sleeping where until late in the day. Of course, there were a few times where they would all try and squeeze into one bed, which would result in lots of laughter and shed clothing, which would then evolve into a quickie in the middle of the night—but it worked. They all were happy.

That doesn’t mean it was all positive, though. There were times when feelings were hurt and there was confusion on why Baekhyun was always either with Jongin or Kyungsoo, but that was resolved with three nights spent with Chanyeol. There were a few fights, worrying about what their friends outside of their inner circle would think, what their families would think.

But in the end, they didn’t let it get to them. In Kyungsoo’s words, they were “happy, and everyone else can fuck off.” For some reason, Jongin and Kyungsoo’s has become the place where they spend their free time, often the only time they even visit Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s is to sleep or pick up things they needed.

It was a Sunday afternoon, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun lying on the couch, and you could hardly tell where one started and the other ended. Jongin and Chanyeol sat next to each other, but their only form of contact was Jongin’s arm wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist and Chanyeol’s head on the dancer’s shoulder. It didn’t bother Jongin or Chanyeol that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were practically inseparable, both of them loved skinship and cuddling, so it made sense. There was a bit of jealousy from Jongin at first, but they’ve worked past it.

“I wish Kyungsoo would cuddle me like that,” Chanyeol joked, causing Jongin and Baekhyun to laugh as Kyungsoo pouted.

“I will. Baekhyun just always asks me,” Kyungsoo huffed. “He’s the perfect size.”

“You guys are cute, it’s fine,” Jongin mused.

It wasn’t really  _ fine _ . For over a week following the comment, Kyungsoo has kept it in his mind.  He hadn’t even realized he truly had been favoring Baekhyun, always seeking him out whenever he wanted a lazy make out session or a cuddle. He even has pulled Baekhyun into the shower with him on more than one occasion. He felt like he was ruining what had only just begun.

It had taken Chanyeol time to come to terms with his feelings, and he and Jongin had put their trust into him. If he was choosing Baekhyun over them, what did that show them? He loved them. He knew in his heart he loved them both more than he loved himself, but he wondered if he loved Baekhyun more. Kyungsoo, over the week, slowly distanced himself. He would go to Chanyeol for the lazy make out sessions, Jongin for the cuddling, or vice versa. He joined Chanyeol in the shower one morning before the latter had school and he made it a point to focus on Jongin when they had sex the previous night, barely touching Baekhyun.

He was doing well. He longed to be with the blonde man, to hold him how he always did, but he didn’t want to risk ruining what they had. They still haven’t made the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing official, but have taken to calling each other that—Baekhyun especially.

Today, though, there was an issue. Chanyeol and Jongin were going to the gym, and while Kyungsoo had a class for an hour in that time and wouldn’t have to be home alone with Baekhyun, there still was at least another hour where he would have to be. He couldn’t trust himself. He didn’t want to spend any more time with Baekhyun in fear that he’d only fall more in love.

Kyungsoo walked out of class and saw an abundance of texts from Baekhyun on his phone, detailing how much Baekhyun missed him and couldn’t wait to see him. and he so badly wanted to respond. He ignored it and made his way back home. When he opened the door Baekhyun sprung off the couch and rushed over, hugging Kyungsoo tight. “Kyungja, I’m so happy you’re home,” Baekhyun grinned, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I feel like we have barely spent any time together this week. Can we cuddle?”

Kyungsoo slowly eased Baekhyun’s arms off of him and gave him a small smile. “I have to shower. We’ll see,” Kyungsoo told him, and Baekhyun pouted.

“Can I join, then?” Baekhyun asked nicely.

“Not today. Go sit down,” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun’s pout only deepened. He listened, though, and Kyungsoo spent twenty minutes in the shower trying to figure out how to get through the predicament he was in. He spent almost ten minutes getting dressed before making his way back to Baekhyun, who was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone. He looked up at Kyungsoo with a hopeful smile and patted the spot next to him.

Kyungsoo couldn’t refuse. He walked over and sat down, almost wincing when Baekhyun made himself comfortable in Kyungsoo’s lap, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo felt trapped, stuck between loving the attention and desperately hoping Baekhyun would get off or their ‘boyfriends’ would come home.

“How was class?” Baekhyun asked a few minutes later.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo responded, hearing how tense his own voice sounded. 

“It doesn’t sound like it was fine,” Baekhyun frowned, locking his phone and turning his body so he was straddling Kyungsoo. “Tell me about it.”

“I said it was fine, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, a bit more harsh than he meant to, and he saw how Baekhyun’s face fell and immediately hating himself for it.

“O-Oh. I’m sorry for pushing,” Baekhyun murmured. He leaned forward and tried to kiss Kyungsoo, who put his hand between them. That seemed to be the final straw, Baekhyun letting out an angry huff and standing up. “What is wrong with you? Why do you keep pushing me away lately?” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Did I do something? Are you not happy? I see you acting normal with Jongin and Chanyeol, but you barely let me touch you! What is going on?”

Kyungsoo panicked. He opened his mouth, nothing but air coming out, and Baekhyun waved his hands, showing how he was clearly waiting for an answer. “You’ve just... been really clingy,” The words spewed out of Kyungsoo’s mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. “I need some space.” If Kyungsoo thought he hated himself before, watching as tears filled Baekhyun’s eyes from his own doing now made him want to off himself.

“Fine,” Baekhyun spat, his voice cracking as he spoke. “I’m so sorry for being clingy, Kyungsoo. I’ll be sure to not do that anymore.” Kyungsoo didn’t even have a chance to beg for forgiveness before Baekhyun stormed back to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Kyungsoo sat on the couch, his head in his hands, wondering how the fuck he got himself into this situation. It had been over an hour with Baekhyun in the bedroom, and every once in a while Kyungsoo would hear a hiccup or a sob and he didn’t know what to do. The door opened and Chanyeol and Jongin came in, laughing about something.  Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo first, his laughter ceasing as he sets the take out on the counter and makes his way over to the smaller man.

“Soo? Soo, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked gently. “Where is Baekhyun?”

“In there,” Kyungsoo mumbled, nodding towards the bedroom. “We... I.. I upset him.”

“What? Why?” Jongin asked. 

“Go talk to him. I’m fine, he needs you right now,” Kyungsoo breathed out, shrugging Chanyeol’s hand off of his shoulder. Chanyeol made his way over to the door and knocked.

“Baek? Baekkie, it’s me. Can I come in?” Chanyeol asked, and the door opened a moment later. “Can Jongin come too?”

“I’ll be in in a minute,” Jongin said, and Chanyeol nodded before going inside and closing the door.

“Go see him, Jongin. I’m the one who fucked up,” Kyungsoo said.

“But I know you. You would never intentionally hurt him,” Jongin sat down and pulled Kyungsoo close. “Tell me what happened, please. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I told him he was being clingy, okay? And he got upset,” Kyungsoo muttered. “I just needed some space.”

“You know how sensitive he is,” Jongin sighed.

“I know! And if I could go back I would change it, but I can’t,” Kyungsoo snapped.

“Hey. Relax, baby,” Jongin whispered, rubbing Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “It will all be okay. I promise.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and wondered how he could have a man like Jongin love him so much, that even when he isn’t happy with Kyungsoo he still puts effort into comforting him.

“I hope so. I love you,” Kyungsoo murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to say that to me. I’m going to see him, okay? Do you want me to send Chanyeol out?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’ll be out soon. I love you.”  Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s temple before joining the others in the bedroom and Kyungsoo laid down, sick with guilt and worry.

It was a half hour before the door opened and Kyungsoo was surprised when Baekhyun walked over to him. “I’m sorry. I got upset when you just were telling me something that was upsetting you, and that wasn’t fair of me,” Baekhyun said. 

“No, no, Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I took a bad few days out on you and you don’t deserve that. I’m sorry for hurting you,” Kyungsoo told him. “I love you, okay?”

“I love you too,” Baekhyun smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. Thank you for telling me.” Kyungsoo had assumed (hoped) that their argument had ended. Baekhyun and he slept together one night and it wasn’t awkward, both of them talking about their days and cuddling without a problem. It wasn’t until that weekend that Kyungsoo realized how wrong he was.

They were all watching a movie together, and Jongin and Chanyeol were sharing the cheese popcorn only they liked. Kyungsoo had his and Baekhyun’s normal bowl in his lap and when Baekhyun joined them, he started to eat. It was normal until Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun was sitting at least two feet away from him. Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and motioned for him to scoot closer, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I don’t want to be clingy,” Baekhyun murmured, and Kyungsoo’s heart broke.

“You aren’t. I told you I was sorry, Baekhyun, I didn’t mean it,” Kyungsoo whispered. 

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt,” Baekhyun huffed. “I can’t do this.”

“Baek—“ Kyungsoo tried as Baekhyun stood up.

“I’m going home. I want to be alone for tonight,” Baekhyun announced. “I don’t want to seem too clingy.”

“Baekhyun, wait,” Jongin tried as well, but Baekhyun grabbed his jacket and was gone. Chanyeol and Jongin turn to him and Kyungsoo knew he had to tell them the truth.

“I fucked up,” Kyungsoo sighed, and Chanyeol nodded.

“Baekhyun is sensitive and holds grudges. Not the best combo,” Chanyeol said. “You also haven’t made the biggest effort to show you were sorry besides saying it to him that day. You still barely have been paying him any attention. He tells Jongin and I that he feels like he did something wrong.”

“He didn’t! I’m the one who is in the wrong!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “I fucked up, okay? I-I’ve been worrying for a little while that I’ve been favoring Baekhyun over you two, s-so I tried to push him away. I never wanted to hurt him.” Jongin and Chanyeol just blink at him for almost a full minute.

“Say that again?” Jongin finally said.

“I have felt so... close to Baekhyun. I worried I would love him more than you or you two would feel like I didn’t love you so I tried to distance myself from him,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I never wanted it to hurt him.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Kyungsoo, you should have told us the truth when this first happened.”

“I-I know, but I was scared!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“Of course you feel close to Baekhyun. You two have been friends for a long time and you’re very similar. We know you both love skinship more than we do, so we don’t ever mind seeing you two touch or cuddle more than you do with us. Not anymore, anyways,” Jongin said. “You two have been making out since we started this whole thing. Of course, there will be more feelings involved for you two. As long as you love us, we’ll be okay. Right, Chanyeol?”

“He’s right. If you love Baekhyun a little more... it’s understandable. I mean, he’s adorable,” Chanyeol nodded, and Jongin giggled before covering his mouth and nodding, putting a serious face back on. Kyungsoo is lucky to have two men who love him so much they’ll put him before themselves.

“I love you two,” Kyungsoo whispered, crawling over and hugging both of them tightly. “I should go see him.”

“Yes, you should. Good luck,” Chanyeol smiled, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Let us know when it’s all worked out. We’ll stay here tonight.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded, getting a quick kiss from Jongin for confidence before getting up.

-

Kyungsoo knocked on Baekhyun’s door, praying he hadn’t screwed everything up.  He heard faint footsteps and then a huff.  “Go away,” Baekhyun’s voice came through the door.

“Can you let me in Baekkie, please? So I can explain?” Kyungsoo pleaded. “I’m sorry.”

“Would letting you in be too clingy?” Baekhyun grumbled after opening the door.

“I’m an idiot,” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun scoffed.

“No shit,” he muttered. “Why are you here?”

“To apologize and explain and pray you’ll possibly forgive me,” Kyungsoo told him, and Baekhyun frowned. “I love you.”

“You’re lucky I love you too or your ass would be out in the hall,” Baekhyun huffed, closing the door. They went and sat down in the bed, and Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

“I was worried, the past week or so. I was afraid of something,” Kyungsoo started, and Baekhyun nodded. “I felt.. so close to you. I loved kissing you, sitting with you, hell, being around you. I loved it so much and I started to worry that I was beginning to love you more than Jongin and Chanyeol. So I tried to push you away and then the clingy thing just came out when you confronted me and I’m so sorry. I’m the biggest idiot alive.”

“Is that really why?” Baekhyun asked, and Kyungsoo nodded. “You are an idiot.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have talked to you three about it instead of hiding it and hurting you in the process. I’m so sorry about that and I understand if you can’t forgive me.”

“Shut up, you dumbass,” Baekhyun sighed, pushing himself into Kyungsoo’s lap. “I love you too. There is nothing wrong with us being as close as we are. With both Jongin and Chanyeol I have special things I love doing with them over everyone else. But in the end, those things are trivial. Just because we have different dynamics depending on who we’re with doesn’t mean you love me more.”

“I didn’t want to hurt them, and I hurt you,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I’m fine, Kyungsoo. I’m happy you explained everything,” Baekhyun smiled, running his hand down Kyungsoo’s cheek and kissing his forehead. “I love kissing you and sitting with you and being around you, too.” Kyungsoo is so lucky he has three men who love him, and are kind, and forgiving.

He wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Kyungsoo buried his head in Baekhyun’s chest and let out a shaky sigh. “Thank you,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Now, I’m happy we made up because I’m needy. Can your punishment be you bottoming?” Baekhyun grinned, and Kyungsoo lifted his head, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

“Anything you’d like, Baekkie,” Kyungsoo breathed out.

That night was one of the few times in Baekhyun’s life can say he truly made love with someone and didn’t just have sex.  Kyungsoo and he did have a special bond. But so did him and Chanyeol, him and Jongin, and all of them together had their own, unique bonds within their relationship.  They aren’t perfect, by any means. They don’t have everything figured out. Not even close.  But it seems a lot less scary to do when they’re all together. 


End file.
